


New Order

by madhatt



Series: Stupid Autobots, silly Decepticons, and things they have in common [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, but fluff in a Prowl/Starscream way so you know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know why he was doing it again and again. He didn't know why he needed Prowl to not only advise him politically, but also show Starscream his more physical interest in the Seeker. He really didn't need to fixate on yet someone else. Not when he finally prevailed. Not on Prowl, of all mechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Order

“It is highly immoral,” said Starscream. He was looking curiously at Prowl from his place sprawled on the oversized chair in the middle of the hall. Prowl was sitting at the huge table in front of him – it was already prepared for the council meeting that was supposed to be held in a few hours time. The newly gathered council wanted to confront the leader chosen by the masses. Starscream had to be ready for them. With the wickedness and pragmatism of Prowl's processor on his side, he was fairly certain it wouldn't be a problem.

“I know,” answered Prowl without any visible regret. “It is however the most efficient way at the moment.” He paused for a moment, then looked Starscream straight in the optics. His own optics were cold and calculating. “As long as no one else, no one foolish enough to preach honesty to the masses, finds out about it, it will in the end result in the proclamation of new law and elevation of order.”

Order. Starscream wasn't entirely fond of the idea, but he certainly noticed, and greatly enjoyed, how passionate Prowl seemed to be about it. The mere thought of it made the tactician's engines purr and optics burn a little brighter than usual. It made him look alive for a change. It made him look attractive.

Starscream also realized, that despite his own dislike of the concept, it would prove to be of great advantage when it came to his rule of Iacon, and help with carefully manoeuvring the moods of not only Autobots and Decepticons, something he was used to during the war, but also those non-aligned. Maybe Prowl's postulate for absolute order wasn't so preposterous after all.

But the methods he proposed...

“How are you going to convince the council to accept that, though? You intimidating them and me using my charm's not going to be enough,”said Starscream.

Prowl scowled at the mere thought of the council. Starscream agreed with the Autobot – the inclusion of the non-aligned Cybertronians, who naively believed in the peace and the Autobot-Decepticon concord, was going to end with disaster. Still they had to cooperate with them.

“I've never said I intended to inform them of our plans. We are going to keep it to ourselves." Prowl sounded like it was the most obvious thing.

Starscream actually laughed at Prowl's words. "Oh so I've already agreed to your great plan?"

There was a low sound and Starscream was sure the tactician muffled a growl at the last moment. "I am your advisor. You came to me yourself, begging me..."

"I wasn't begging, merely asking," interrupted Starscream, sounding rather irritated.

Prowl smirked with an ugly satisfaction. "Of course you didn't. Still, I've agreed to your... plea. I'm doing what's best for Iacon. You of all mechs should understand it, that it isn't always just and fair."

Starscream understood perfectly. If he didn't, he wouldn't lower himself to asking for the Autobot's help. But now as they were working together, it was obvious conversations about politics weren't the only thing they could share. Starscream suddenly felt the urge to remind Prowl of that. That's why he said, "Shouldn't you have _my_ best interest in mind?"

"I thought, since you are now the new chosen leader of Iacon, your best interests are the city's best interests.” Despite the words, there was a note of humour in his voice. “Or was I wrong thinking that?"

"Oh believe me, my interests are not only about Iacon," said Starscream, his voice suddenly turning low. He moved his body to get more comfortable, spreading his long legs in the process. "Don't you like to take care of that, too?" He moved his hand slowly to his own cockpit and caressed it idly. He hoped it would force Prowl to come closer.

He didn't know why he was doing it again and again. He didn't know why he needed Prowl to not only advise him politically, but also show Starscream his more physical interest in the Seeker. He had really hoped his unhealthy infatuations with mechs were over with. He barely remembered what it was like to pine after Skyfire anymore, there was also no passion in him for Megatron. He really didn't need to fixate on yet someone else. Not when he finally prevailed. Not on Prowl, of all mechs.  
Still he was here now, presenting himself, hoping, begging silently, that Prowl would notice him.

Fortunately Prowl didn't seem to have a problem with giving Starscream all the attention the Seeker needed. After the rocky beginning, when they still hadn't trusted each other (and wasn't it surprising that they trusted each other now?), they never shown each other malice or rudeness during interfacing. It was a surprising change in Starscream's life and it made his spark flutter wildly. He refused to think about just how wildly and uncontrollably.

Prowl approached him slowly and knelt in front of him. Starscream's engines revved at the sight and got even louder, when Prowl moved the Seekers legs wider apart to sit between them.  
"Aren't you a fine sight?" Starscream whispered hoarsely. Prowl only smirked and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Starscream's interfacing cover. They didn't have much time. Only enough to satisfy their most urgent needs.

Not wasting any time, Prowls lips and glossa stayed on the cover, licking and sucking the appendage, and at the same time his hands moved to Starscream's shapely thighs to caress the smooth metal there. Starscream let out an almost inaudible moan. He loved the attention – Prowl seemed to be fixated on the Seeker's cover, and at the same time he kept his unnaturally light, blue optics on Starscream's face, taking in every reaction he forced out of him. Starscream wasn't sure how much of it was Prowl's genuine attraction to the Seeker frame, and how much was a simple calculation that was supposed to result in placating him. If Starscream was honest with himself, although he would still greatly appreciate the latter, his frantically whirling spark hoped for the former.

All too soon, or maybe not fast enough, Starscream's whole frame warmed up and he didn't have to manually open the hatches to his cover, for it retracted automatically, presenting Prowl with a glistening valve. Prowl hummed approvingly and licked the valve lips. The glint in his optics was almost playful. He then straightened up. His hands were still on the Seeker's tights and he used them to tug Starscream towards him. Starscream yelped as his aft was suddenly in Prowl's lap – he was now straddling Prowl's legs and staring straight in these uncanny optics. They looked bright and content. Starscream moved his arms to put them around Prowl's shoulders, but before he could do so, the tactician moved again, this time raising on his knees, forcing Starscream to lean back on the chair and instead use his hands for grabbing the armrests and steadying himself.

“Are you ready?”

Starscream let himself smile openly. For someone known for being cold, emotionless and uncaring, he was showing Starscream a lot of small courtesies. At Megatron's side, Starscream had never experienced many of those. That's why he decided Prowl deserved a reward. So he looked at the tactician coyly and said, “It seems lately I'm constantly very ready for you.”

For a click Starscream was sure Prowl looked surprised, but he quickly regained his control. Still he stayed motionless for a time. He seemed to be thinking about something and Starscream counted few long clicks before he seemed to had made his mind. Quickly he leaned over the Seeker and kissed him. It was light and uncertain and Starscream really couldn't remember when was the last time he had been kissed like this. But it was hard to remember anything when Prowl was slowly moving his lips against the Seeker's. All Starscream had the mind to do, was to kiss Prowl back just as slowly, enjoying the sudden closeness and tenderness. He purred his engines and put his hand on Prowl's face, almost absent-mindedly caressing the metal there.

When Prowl finally entered him, Starscream was blissfully relaxed and could only sigh contently at the feeling of the other's spike filling him so good. He moved as close as he could to Prowl, putting his legs around the tactician's waist. Prowl took it as a sign to move – he thrust his hips forward, driving inside Starscream slowly but deeply.

They kept this leisurely pace, touching each other wherever they could reach, and still kissing hotly. Starscream squirmed every time Prowl's spike entered him, trying to get it deeper. He was so wet there was almost no friction, but his pulsing valve still gripped the spike tightly, clamping down rhythmically at the feeling of the sweet pleasure the tactician was giving him.

Slowly they were picking up the speed and losing their rhythm. Starscream felt Prowl's fingers worm underneath his plating and tug at the cables there, making him quickly lose himself in the pleasure. Starscream shuddered and his wings rattled against the back of the chair. It immediately attracted Prowl's attention – he moved his hands to the appendages, massaging them slowly but surely, and it was all Starscream needed. The Seeker shrilled and his back arched, as all the cables in his frame tautened and the fans tried to cool his hot mechanics. But it was pointless – Starscream dug his claws deep into Prowl's shoulders and released all the energy that built up inside his systems in a all-consuming overload.

He was only half aware of his mechanics struggling to keep him awake – all he felt right now was his valve squeezing Prowl's spike rhythmically and finally forcing an overload out of him, too. Starscream whined as he felt the hot transfluid fill him and trembled against the warm frame of the tactician. Prowl was venting hard, his hands were caressing Starscream's wings and it didn't seem like his powerful processor was with him at the moment.

They stayed like this for a while, still joined and so close. Starscream was almost getting comfortable, despite the awkward position he had to keep, but finally Prowl moved. With as much grace as he could muster at the moment, he slid down to the floor, back to the place between Starscream's legs. Without a word he traced the edges of the Seeker's valve, gathering their mixed fluids. With a small gasp Starscream grabbed the other's hand, causing Prowl to look at him questioningly. Starscream simply pulled the hand towards him, until it was in front of his face. He put his lips around the finger and sucked. Prowl moaned. He let Starscream lick at his fingers and at the same time he leaned down. The Seeker moaned before Prowl did anything and actually sobbed when the tactician's glossa touched the lips of his valve.

Prowl licked at the valve, parting the lips with his glossa and every now and again dipping it inside. Starscream wasn't sure if he wanted to clean it, or make it even more messy, but his answer came, when Prowl put his lips around Starscream's anterior node and sucked viciously. The Seeker's valve spasmed and he felt the transfluid dribble down his aft. Still Prowl kept sucking. Starscream realized he was now desperately gripping Prowl's hand. The pleasure so soon after his recent overload was almost scorching and he whined when Prowl worried the nub between his teeth and then sucked one more time. Starscream's second overload was violent and unforgiving. It left him panting and shaking.

Prowl slowly moved his lips away from the node. He kissed the valve and then licked up the transfluid that was dirtying it. He played with the valve's lips, giving them little sucks and nibbles. Starscream's voice was trembling when he said, “Aren't you ruthless today...”

The tactician looked up at him and his eyes were so full of emotions, some the Seeker never saw on Prowl, Starscream's fans stumbled and his spark almost stopped for a click. “I thought you liked my ruthlessness?”

“Believe me, I do.” Starscream moved his hand to caress Prowl's helm. “Sometimes I wonder, how you didn't end up a Decepticon.”

Prowl didn't answer that immediately. He suddenly looked pensive and the hand that was still being held by Starscream tensed. “I had my reasons.” Starscream wondered, if there really were some good reasons for that, or maybe Prowl's alliance with the Autobots had happened by a simple chance. If maybe Prowl himself couldn't really answer that question and maybe even was concerned about it. But it didn't matter now. Not when at the moment there was no Autobots nor Decepticons. At least officially.

“Maybe it's good you had them,” said Starscream out loud. “I was never known for respecting my associates. I preferred to eliminate them.” He looked fondly at Prowl. “It would be a shame to eliminate you.”

Prowl's optics flickered. “It's funny how sure you are it would have been _you_ eliminating _me_.”

Starscream laughed at that. “You are right. How preposterous of me to think that.” He looked down at Prowl. The other mech looked almost happy. Starscream had the sudden, inexplicable urge to see him like this always.

But it could happen later. Now they had a job to do. “The council's going to be here soon,” Prowl echoed his thoughts. “We should get ready.”

Starscream hummed in agreement. And so they parted, moved away from each other and did their best to mask the proves of their recent tryst. After all they had to look as presentable and regal as they could. After all, they had a city to run.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's basically no plot in here, but then again I wasn't after good plot in this one. The thing is, I really want to write a multichapter fic in this universe, I'm just a little short of time lately, and so I don't want to give anything away just yet. I hope you guys still enjoyed this short Prowl/Starscream tryst.


End file.
